1000 years and more
by butterflylion14
Summary: Oneshots on Amun and Kebi, involves other characters to and a bit of Ben and Tia. Please read and review :) xxx :


A.N: Hey guys! So, I know I uploaded this series of one shots before, but I felt my writing wasn't as good as it is now and I feel I could do much better- so here I go. I will be re-writing the others if I really love them, if not the chapters will be fresh and new and shiny so enjoy! Also if anyone has any good prompts please suggest some and I'll try to write a one shot to them! Please review, follow and favourite, it means the world to me! Xoxo

Chapter One- Nonsense:

According to the world, the relationship between Kebi and Amun was nonsense. According to the world, it didn't make any sense, how a sweet, pretty young girl in this day and age could stand to see her life controlled by a man who barely looked at her, a man they believed to be harsh and cruel, a man they took to being a coward and a bully. And they let them believe it, because as wrong as they were, it was funny to see them marvel and wonder at how it lasted so long. But Amun and Kebi didn't care; because they, Amun and Kebi, had once again had tricked the Volturi themselves and the world into believing that their relationship was the opposite of what it was.

To Amun, Kebi was his princess; stuck forever at the tender age of sweet seventeen, she wanted for nothing, she only had to smile or laugh and his world would glow. She was his angel, his darling, his light in the dark world of immortality and was so fragile and delicate, he was terrified of her getting hurt, fearing she'd shatter into a million pieces. So he locked her away from the world, not literally of course, but built her a library, filled with all the books he could find. It was her secret haven, her own little world and no one, no one but Amun was allowed inside.

It was built for her birthday, dark wood shelving that reached the ceiling, heated stone floors because she hated the cold, the ceiling was glass so she could see the sun and in the centre of her library, a swing just because he knew liked to fly. Some day's he would spend hours pushing her on the swing, listening to her read inside her mind, watching the words form pictures in her alive imagination. And then when he noticed her love of electronic gaming; Pokémon, Super Mario, Sonic, Zelda, the list went on; he bought her everything he could find, collections of games, the latest gadgets and it was Amun who came close to ripping Benjamin apart, every time he went near her precious collection.

To Kebi, Amun was her king, her sun god, her protector and her best friend, because although she spoke inside his head with her mind, he could understand, didn't call her names for her silence but loved her for it. He was the one who pushed her behind him when things got dangerous, the one who gave her butterfly kisses until she giggled, the one who called her princess but treated her like a queen and the one who no matter how many times she told him otherwise, called her beautiful. He had patience with her when others didn't and wouldn't mind, if five minutes before they were going out to dinner, she would change her mind and change her clothes.

They'd make passionate love for hours under the cold stars and the burning sun, under white ceilings and silk sheets. They never left each other's side, and even though they weren't physically touching, it always felt like they were holding hands. Amun could spend all the time in the world teaching and training Benjamin, but at the end of the day, she was the one he returned to. She soothed him and comforted him when he was at his worst, angry and scared, she had seen it all. Sometimes they'd spend days just lying in the sand together, simply because they could and the best part of it was that no one, no one knew that. It was their little secret.

The world could assume abuse and lies and threats, spread rumours and tell different stories, make their love out to be the worst, claim hypnotism and kidnapping and it still would just be funny to Amun and Kebi. Their relationship didn't have to make sense to anyone else, it wasn't their business and that delighted them because they loved each other and that was what counted. They loved each other like humans need oxygen, like flowers needing sun, like fire needing water and earth needing air; like Christmas needed Santa and Easter needed chocolate. And it didn't matter what anyone else thought, because she was his, he was hers and this was their forever.


End file.
